Chloé Bourgeois/Galería/Misceláneo
Tema Musical Temporada 1 TSE (9).png TSE (10).png TSE (11).png TSE (16).png TSE (31).png TSE (32).png TSE (33).png Temporada 2 TSE2 (7).png TSE2 (8).png TSE2 (9).png TSE2 (14).png TSE2 (26).png TSE2 (27).png TSE2 (37).png TSE2 (38).png TSE2 (39).png TSE2 (40).png TSE2 (41).png TSE2 (42).png Escenas Repetidas Escena de transformación QB Transform Begin.gif QB Transform -1.gif QB Transform -2.gif QB End Pose.gif Queen Bee Transformation (01).png Queen Bee Transformation (02).png Queen Bee Transformation (03).png Queen Bee Transformation (04).png Queen Bee Transformation (05).png Queen Bee Transformation (06).png Queen Bee Transformation (07).png Queen Bee Transformation (08).png Queen Bee Transformation (09).png Queen Bee Transformation (10).png Queen Bee Transformation (11).png Queen Bee Transformation (12).png Queen Bee Transformation (13).png Queen Bee Transformation (14).png Queen Bee Transformation (15).png Queen Bee Transformation (16).png Queen Bee Transformation (17).png Queen Bee Transformation (18).png Queen Bee Transformation (19).png Queen Bee Transformation (20).png Queen Bee Transformation (21).png Queen Bee Transformation (22).png Queen Bee Transformation (23).png Queen Bee Transformation (24).png Queen Bee Transformation (25).png Queen Bee Transformation (26).png Queen Bee Transformation (27).png Queen Bee Transformation (28).png Queen Bee Transformation (29).png Queen Bee Transformation (30).png Queen Bee Transformation (31).png Queen Bee Transformation (32).png Queen Bee Transformation (33).png Queen Bee Transformation (34).png Queen Bee Transformation (35).png Queen Bee Transformation (36).png Queen Bee Transformation (37).png Queen Bee Transformation (38).png Queen Bee Transformation (39).png Queen Bee Transformation (40).png Queen Bee Transformation (41).png Queen Bee Transformation (42).png Queen Bee Transformation (43).png MIRACULOUS �� QUEEN BEE - Transformación �� Las Aventuras de Ladybug Oficial episodio Veneno Venom Intro.gif Venom Final.gif Venom Sequence (02).png Venom Sequence (03).png Venom Sequence (04).png Venom Sequence (05).png Venom Sequence (06).png Venom Sequence (07).png Venom Sequence (08).png Venom Sequence (09).png Venom Sequence (10).png Venom Sequence (11).png Venom Sequence (12).png Venom Sequence (13).png Venom Sequence (14).png Venom Sequence (15).png Videos Bee Miraculous holder|Storyboard video posteado por Jeremy Zag. Arte promocional Marinette's Relationship Chart.png 40675485 1398536156946526 1523172531907854336 n.jpg 39196283_2003160343277827_6371663805583196160_n.jpg 39687792 1778792025568588 201372655524249600 n.jpg Bee superhero concept.png|Appearance on the MIFA 30th anniversary illustration. Zag Heroez Screen.jpg|ZAG Heroez concept poster. Zag Heroez Screen 2.png|Later version of the ZAG Heroez concept poster. Zag_Heroez.jpg Bee Miraculous Holder ZAG Poster.png|Close-up of Queen Bee on the ZAG Heroez poster ZAG chibi icons.jpg|Upcoming ZAG text icons.|Icono de Queen Bee Bee Holder Icon Final.png Bee for YT.jpg|Imagen publicada por Jeremy Zag para promocionar el canal oficial de Miraculous youtube banner with bee.jpg|Viejo banner usado para el canal oficial de Miraculous Le_Jour_des_Héros.png The Heroes' Day 3.jpg Heroes Day Poster (long).png Zag Heroez Kidscreen promo art.jpg Season 2 Netflix Countdown Day 7.jpg Miraculous - Season 3 Poster - First Look.jpg Zag Heroez Queen Bee poster.jpg Zag Heroez Queen Bee and Kwamis posters.jpg Queen Bee Zag Heroes.jpg promotional artwork.jpg Miraculous Girls.jpg Poster.png|Posters promocionales posteados por Wilfred Pain en Twitter. Queen Bee Chat Noir Rena Rouge Carapace Ladybug.jpg Le Combat des Reines.png The Queens Fight White BG Concept Art.jpg Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg 44513606 1047394612131790 7747469335186112512 n.jpg 44847256 766260573728683 3647187117097877504 n.jpg Arte conceptual Miraculous Fashion show concept.png 06SMartinezPlancheCreasLadybug.jpg HFjHsc6.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Ladybug Artbook Hawk Moth And Villains.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 11.jpg Chloe Winter Outfit Concept.png Girls Winter Outfits.png Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png SDCC 2016 Spoilers.jpg Bee 1.png Bee 2.png NYCC Chloe Close Up.png BM Holder and Trompo Toy Concept.png Chloe - Superhero Spoiler.jpg Adala News Character Sheet Diff Queen B.jpg Queen Bee's Alternate Hair Concept.png Queen_Bee_White_BG_Concept_Art.jpg Queen Bee's transformation storyboard.gif Dibujos Chloe Bourgeois Nasca Drawing.png|Arte por Angie Nasca Queen Bee Nasca Drawing.png|Arte por Angie Nasca. Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Arte por Wilfried Pain. ML_Relief_Zine_Drawing_by_Wilfried_Pain.jpg|Arte por Wilfried Pain. Queen Bee Miraculous holder artwork.jpg|Arte posteado por Jeremy Zag en Instagram. Zag Heroez and Villains drawing by Jeremy Zag.jpg|Arte por Jeremy Zag. Renders Chloé Render.png Chloé Bourgeois Render.png Queen Bee Render.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes